The present invention relates to a vehicle instrument panel, comprising a raised portion pierced with windows, or holes, displaying counting and measuring instrument dials, mounted between an internal casing and, with interpositioning of a window pierced with a hole, an external frame, and a knob for resetting a counter, mounted for sliding against the action of return means through the raised portion and the hole in the window.
One of the instruments available to the driver of a motor vehicle is a trip recorder. Contrary to the cumulative mileage indicator, it is a counter, generally kilometric and hectometric, that the driver may reset, for example between two journeys, by means of a cylindrical push knob mounted on a return spring and projecting from the window of the instrument panel through a hole and so accessible to the driver. Generally again, the distances travelled are indicated on a plurality of adjacent wheels having at their periphery the FIGS. 0 to 9.
It is known that small noises irritate car drivers. Because of the inevitable vibrations which occur in a travelling vehicle, the relative dimensions of the push knob and the hole in the window, a certain flexibility and slight mobility of the window, the resetting knob may knock against the edge of the hole in the window and thus create one of these small irritating noises.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate this phenomenon.